


I’m Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a band of misfit supernatural creatures, Frank’s pretty normal. A pretty normal married guy who realizes two things: werewolf!Mikey might want to bite him, and if that happened, it might be just fine with him and everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> Note for Mildly dubious consent in regards to a werewolf bite.

Mikey had been acting weird. Maybe. Well, Frank was pretty sure he was picking up on weird vibes. Weirder than usual, and after being in a band this long, Frank reckoned that he was pretty damn good at reading the kid. Frank was practically an expert in minute eyebrow and mouth movements by this point. He could have a gold medal in eyebrow reading, seriously. But yeah, definitely weirder, and it wasn’t just because of the wolf stuff.

“Hey Mikeyway, you feeling alright?” Frank just came out and asked it, as Mikey was leaned in, right in his space. It really did seem like Mikey was smelling his hair.

Mikey snapped back upright and took a step back. “Yeah, fine.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“O-kay,” Frank said and noticed Ray’s eyebrows climb up his forehead.

“I’m gonna go lie down.” Mikey retreated back up the stairs.

“Gerard, your brother’s being weird,” Frank said under his breath, after the door upstairs closed.

“My brother is not weird,” Gerard said, not looking up from his comic.

“That is so not what I said,” Frank frowned. “And fuck your vampire hearing.”

“He’s not being weird either,” Gerard protested and yawned widely, showing off his fangs.

"Your face is weird," Frank countered.

“Your mom is weird.” Gerard turned a page.

“I weirded out your mom, but she liked it,” Frank said amicably. This was practically a script by now. They could go on for a long time.

"You are actually five, aren't you?" Bob asked rhetorically. "I forgot that you are a five year old. And you’re making Gerard five."

“You love it.” Frank took that as an invitation to crawl into Bob's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. He'd missed Bob, and was so glad that Bob could hang with them for a little while. Even if he was mainly here, so far as Frank could tell, for kinky sex with Gerard and Lyns. Frank would have almost wanted to get in on that, except for how complicated it would make things. He frowned up at the ceiling, considering the pros and cons.

Bob ruffled Frank’s hair, and then promptly dumped him onto the floor after Gerard leaned over and whispered something in Bob’s ear. “Excuse us,” he muttered, dragging Gee upstairs with Gerard looking like a cat left in the creamery.

“Mikey,” Frank hollered. “Take us to a movie so we don't have to listen to your brother’s sex noises."

"You love my sex noises," Gerard argued, even as Bob physically hauled Gee onto his shoulder and growled a little. Werebears. Fucking christ.

"Not in this context, because I respect Bob and wish for him to only eat me in the fun way.” Frank liked his dick and balls exactly where they were, completely unmauled, thank you very much.

"Frank," Mikey's voice was strained, and he stood there fidgeting.

"Yes, I am so gonna get you coffee, and yes, we can so watch Wreck It Ralph again." Frank smiled at him and something about Mikey relaxed minutely.

Ray frowned at the whole thing and then went back to plucking out a melody on his guitar, rolling his eyes as if to say, “Ways.” Whatever. He was going to a movie. With Mikey.

******

Something was niggling at Frank. The movie had been great, and then afterward they went to that fantastic Japanese restaurant that Frank liked; Mikey even agreed it was the best quiet one in LA. Mikey had been a little twitchy, though, only seeming to settle when Frank touched his elbow or shoulder, or squeezed his hand to get his attention. It didn’t last, though, and hanging out didn’t make things better between them.

Frank did the only thing he could think to do. He called Jamia. After the usual pleasantries were exchanged about how he kids were, how recording was going, how was Bob, and the like, Frank just came out with it.

"Mikey is being weird.”

“Yeah.” It was not a question. For some reason, his wife was completely unsurprised.

“And I think it might have something to do with me, or maybe he's just being an irritable werewolf?" Frank blabbered, a little unsettled.

"Oh honey," she said. And she had that tone. That 'Frankie, you can be so adorably clueless and I love every bit of you, and I'm totally going to laugh at you about this later' tone. And yeah, he probably deserved it. Or, at least, he’d probably be sure he deserved it in retrospect.

But right now... "Babe, not helping.” Frank pouted.

"I love you. You’re gonna be fine. Go _talk to him_ , and if that doesn't work, talk to Ray. "

"Fine." Seriously. She'd had worse ideas.

*******

Frank drove over to Mikey’s house. The full moon was rising in six hours and Alicia was out of town. Frank had volunteered for wolf duty weeks ago, or as he called it to Mikey’s face, “hanging out.” He didn’t like the idea of Mikey being alone, especially on moon nights. Mikey didn’t really seem to like to be alone either. Maybe it was a pack thing.

He let himself in with his spare key and set Mikey’s favorite pizza on the counter. Before he could put the carton of soda in the fridge, Mikey had the box open and was scooping up a slice.

“I was hoping you’d bring pizza,” Mikey said, licking his fingers after he’d eaten two pieces.

“I am wise beyond my years.” Frank smirked grabbing a can and taking a drink.

“That’s what it is,” Mikey said wryly. Something crossed his face before Frank could place it. Mikey was flushed. Frank could almost feel the heat radiating off of him even feet away.

“So, video games until the moon comes up?” Frank asked, handing Mikey a can of soda.

“You’ve had worse ideas.” Mikey smirked leading the way to the sofa.

“Which, in my defense, have usually been Dewees’s fault,” Frank giggled, popping in Call of Duty and tossing Mikey a controller. Frank piled onto the couch with him, tucking his feet under Mikey’s thigh.

Mikey lifted an eyebrow at the location of Frank’s toes. “Dude, your feet are freezing.”

“Exactly, and you’re not,” Frank said, and focused his eyes on the screen. He caught Mikey rolling his eyes out of the corner of his vision. This was better. Of course, now Frank had to ruin it. They had enough time to win a few rounds before Frank got up the nerve to broach the subject.

“So...” Frank bit his lip and mentally slapped himself to get a grip and use words, in English, like a normal person who could talk and everything.

“So, what?” Mikey asked, eyes darting to Frank and back to the game.

“So, got anything you want to talk about?” Frank asked.

“Not unless you’re gonna be less vague, dude,” Mikey countered.

“Look, maybe I’m just imagining it. Or maybe I’ve just wanted it so long that I’m just seeing something. Or maybe it’s wolf stuff. Or. Okay. Look, are you into me, or is it some wolf thing?” Frank asked. It wasn’t the most eloquent thing he’d ever said, but he must have touched on something. Mikey dropped his controller and stood up, knocking his forgotten soda over in the process, hands clenched in fists at his sides. Frank reached out his hand, but Mikey darted out of the living room and up the stairs. Frank heard a door slam.

“What just happened?” Frank asked the empty room.

He cleaned up the soda and gave it half an hour, then went upstairs and quietly knocked on the closed door of one of the guest rooms.

“Mikey?” Frank hated how hesitant he sounded. And he hated Piglet a little for sitting there, obviously judging his terrible conversational skills.

“Hey man, I just needed a minute.” Mikey’s voice was muffled, like maybe he was curled up on the bed and his face in the pillow. “Could you check the dogs and then, like, leave?”

“Mikey,” Frank started. This was not how he thought this discussion would go, necessarily. He tried to turn the knob and found it locked. He frowned at it like the very nature of it offended him. Well, it did. Mikey locked him out.

“Frankie, just,” Mikey sighed. “Please.”

Frank rested his forehead against the door and resisted the urge to bang his head against it repeatedly. “Sure, Mikes.”

He forced himself to turn around. Piglet looked disappointed. He threw his hands up. Seriously, he could stopped being judged by four legged critters anytime, thanks. He hoped he was doing the right thing as he made his way back downstairs.

~*~

Frank locked the door behind him and drove back over to Gerard’s. He let himself in through the kitchen door. Lindsey was at the stove with a tea kettle.

“Oh dear,” she said, frowning a little at him.

“I’m really confused, and I’m getting tired of everyone knowing more about the issue at hand than I do,” Frank protested raising his hands, palms up. “Whatever the fuck the issue at hand is.”

She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. She smelled like apples. He hugged back. “Ray is in the living room.”

Frank nodded and made his way to the living room. Ray was kicked back in an easy chair with sheets of music in his lap. Gerard was back on the couch scribbling in a notebook. Ray lifted his eyebrows when Frank just stood there looking expectant.

“Gee, what the fuck’s going on with your brother?” Frank asked, since Ray wasn’t talking and he wasn’t quite ready to ask just yet.

“I dunno, he smells weird and he hasn't been eating, but I didn't want to ask him, 'cause I'm a ‘clueless fucking vampire.’ His words. Why are you yelling at me? I’m sure he’s fine. I’m not worried and there is no need to wave your arms at me." Gerard huffed, waving his hands back in what was supposed to be a parody of Frank, but just looked flaily.

“Wait, he smells weird to you? Aside from the werewolf thing, or because of the werewolf thing?” Frank asked.

"You guys can't tell?!" Ray looked at them like they were both hopeless, cutting off whatever Gerard’s reply was.

“Apparently fuckin’ not,” Frank said, crossing his arms as he fought the urge to go over and shake Ray. “Is there some kind of secret werewolf handshake I need to learn or what?”

"Here I thought you were just trying to be super cool about it, but you didn't even KNOW? Okay, we all have to have a talk." Ray shook his head and put the music sheets aside on the coffee table. He placed his feet firmly on the floor and leaned forward, fixing Frank with a look.

“Talk?” Frank knew he was making the world’s most confused face by this point. Because what the fuck.

“We don’t need to talk. Mikey is perfectly normal,” Gerard protested.

Ray explained fondly, "Look, clueless lord of darkness and blood, you incredible dork, Mikey is a werewolf."

Gerard frowned. “No shit. And that’s _Mr._ Clueless Lord of Darkness and Blood to you.”

“If you’re not careful that will end up a song on the next album,” Lindsey hollered. “Everyone want tea?”

Frank would laugh if he didn’t feel like he was finally getting somewhere.

Bob wandered through and asked, looking amused, "Oh, is this the Mikeyway-wants-Frank-to-be-his-alpha talk?"

"I was getting there," Ray said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh," Bob said discreetly, and stealthily dodged into the kitchen.  
.  
"WAIT! What?" Frank practically shouted. He was dumbfounded. Because seriously, what. What even. He could kind of see beta-to-omega behavior in Mikey, but Frank wasn’t a werewolf. Actually, that was a solid point. “I’m not even a werewolf. How could I be an alpha?”

Ray sighed deeply, his hair drooping a little. “Okay. Tell me how much you know about pack hierarchy, and Mikey, and we’ll go from there.”

*****

Frank knew if he hurried, he might be able to talk _with_ Mikey instead of _at_ him before the moon came up. He was cutting it close.

He let himself in, making sure to make lots of noise on his way to the bedroom Mikey had been in a few hours ago, before he cleared his throat. “Mikey. Damnit, Mikes, come here.” Nothing. He sighed. “Please.”

Mikey leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and jaw clenched. He moved so quietly it was like he’d been in the room the whole time. He was already starting to look out of place in his own skin, like any minute he was going to boil over and punch somebody and howl at the moon. It was kind of hot. Frank swallowed.

“You can punch me, if you want. I could actually fucking go for that instead of you not telling me anything and me having to get a birds-and-werewolves talk from Ray.” It was supposed to sound lighthearted, but it came out quiet and angry. Hurt.

Mikey looked significantly less likely to communicate than he had thirty seconds ago, which didn’t seem possible.

Frank went in for the kill. “Childish motherfucker.”

Mikey snapped, and had Frank pushed up against the wall in the blink of an eye. And Frank was an asshole, because he felt a little thrill of victory singing down his belly. A little fear, but that was healthy. That made sense. It was clear and concrete, like the shelf poking into his shoulder because Mikey had thrown him into it. Mikey, whose eyes were drilling into him, so angry the pupils were beginning to change shape. Mikey, who was an angry fucking werewolf who was maybe going to tell him the truth this time.

“It is not. Childish. To know. What I can’t and shouldn’t fucking have.” Mikey bit off each word, his teeth showing. “It is not. Childish. To protect my best friend from an incurable disease.”

A low growl started in Mikey’s chest, and Frank could feel the vibrations of it through his shirt. That probably shouldn’t be hot. Fuck it, it was hot. Mikey was hot. And interested. And Frank could tell, and now he really knew he wasn’t imagining things.

“It is not. Childish. To remember I’m a goddamn monster now, not childish to keep myself from turning you into one just because you smell so...” Mikey sniffed the air. “Fuck.” Mikey shook his head, still sniffing, and his pupils were fucking gone, maxed out to wolf in no time flat. He dropped his hands from Frank’s shoulders and backed away.

Frank couldn’t let him walk away again. “Maybe not. Maybe it is childish, though, to not fucking tell me anything because you’re afraid I’ll say yes.” He tried to step forward as quickly as Mikey was backing away, doing his best to remember all of the right body language. He tried not to bow his head, he tried to keep looking into Mikey’s eyes as long as he could; he even tried to _smell_ like he was sincere.

If you’ve never tried to smell sincere before, it’s fucking hard, okay?

Mikey stopped backing away, and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Frank hoped it was working.

“I’m not.” Mikey growled.

“You’re not afraid of telling me you’re interested? You’re not afraid of shit getting complicated? You’re not afraid of having the pack you need because you think you don’t deserve it, think you’re some kind of monster or bad fucking puppy or something? Because locking me out and sending me away sent a different goddamn message.” Frank didn’t think about how loud his voice was getting, or how he was pointing a finger in the face of an angry werewolf, or how Mikey was now backed up against a wall with open, inhuman eyes and teeth that were looking larger than usual. He was busy thinking about how good it felt to tell the truth and feel like Mikey was talking back. Or glaring back. How good Mikey looked, even when he was so pissed off he was half-changed. “Jesus fucking Christ, Mikes, why the hell would you think I would say anything but yes.”

And that’s when Mikey turned his head and bit Frank’s arm. Ow. Ow. “OW.” Mikey’s eyes opened, widened, and so did his mouth. He looked terrified. And shorter, somehow. Frank looked at the blood lazily dripping down his hand. “Huh. I stand corrected, I guess.”

Mikey got shorter. And furrier. And then he howled, so mournfully it made the hair on Frank’s arms stand up. Which also hurt. “I’m going to be fine.” Frank said, and promptly fell over.

******

Frank woke up to Mikey making an awful racket. Hell, maybe he was _still_ making an awful racket. It was hard to tell how long ago he’d passed out.

“Quit howling,” Frank bit out, trying to sit up. He felt like he’d been run over by a very big truck. “Or I’m calling your wife and I’m putting her on speaker to talk to you about inside voices.”

Mikey whined and scooted a bath towel closer to Frank with his muzzle and then retreated back to the corner of the room farthest from Frank.

“Dude, why are you all the way over there?” Frank asked. “And cowering. _Mikey._ Shit.” His arm felt like it was on fire. He really didn’t want to look at his forearm. Mikey’s teeth were sharp and Frank might have freaked out a little, lizard brain taking over because holy shit, giant wolf. But it was Mikey. Mikey, who was clearly freaking out and Frank was doing brilliantly as an alpha so far.

Mikey whined deep in his throat. Frank picked up the towel with his good arm and finally looked down. The bite looked pretty clean but deep as fuck. It was bleeding sluggishly. He was really glad that there was hardwood flooring in this bedroom. Alicia would have killed them both if they got blood all over the carpet. He thought about wiping up some of the blood but thought better of it and wrapped the towel around his arm.

“Mikey,” Frank started, sitting fully up, feeling of vertigo nearly putting him on his back again. “Fuck.” He lifted a hand to his head to steady himself.

Mikey edged forward, looking like he wanted to come over, then scooted back to the wall.

“It’s okay, Mikes,” Frank urged, working hard on making himself sound calm and firm. “Please come over here, because the room won’t hold still, and I can’t make it over to you. Don’t make me crawl over there, because I might throw up.”

Mikey made a noise that Frank didn’t know wolves could make.

“Yeah, that’d be really gross. And I’d make you clean it up when you’ve got thumbs again,” Frank decided.

Mikey made a chuffing noise, but didn’t move.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Frank said and looked at him, willing everything to steady enough. “I should have had better timing and not pushed you. I’m sorry.”

Mikey slowly and quietly padded over to Frank.

“Hey,” Frank said, reaching out. Mikey stopped within arm’s reach.

“Really. You’re gonna make me reach now?” Frank tried his best _are you kidding me_ look, but must have looked a little green because Mikey started licking his face.

Frank giggled. “You know, that’s oddly minty fresh.”

Mikey chuffed.

“We should try to clean up a little in here, right?” Frank offered.

Mikey whined.

“Yeah, you can so get another towel,” Frank agreed sagely. “And maybe the first aid kit.”

Mikey made a miserable sound.

“Hey, stop that. We’ve had the discussion of forgiveness. Now comes the half-assed clean up. Just like a half-million other times. Except...”

Frank pulled the towel away. The bite was on its way to closing already.

“...except this time there’s communicable lycanthropy instead of alcohol and questionable ex-girlfriends.” Frank didn’t know how he felt about that. Potentially kind of awesome, but in the short term, all of the unknown aspects were kind of terrifying.

*****

Frank made a hurt little noise when Mikey eased onto the bed, sitting too far away and hunched in on himself. He was sleeping so well. Like a rock. A very comfortable rock. If the fever would just break, it would be awesome. At least it didn’t feel like other fevers he’d had, chills he couldn’t shake and cold sweat running down his back while spots danced in front of his eyes. No, he was just a little too warm and kind of itchy.

"Come on. Snuggle with me, please, Mikeyway." Frank flopped a hand over brushing Mikey’s arm. His fingers didn’t want to work. His arms felt heavy and oddly rubbery. He just wanted to have some cuddle time. Maybe he’d feel better. It certainly couldn’t hurt. It might even wake him up.

After a long moment of being still, where he thought Mikey might just leave, Mikey carefully slid under the covers. Frank burrowed into Mikey's side and gave a noise of protest.

"How are you so warm? Weren't you just outside?" Frank's voice was muffled, tucking his cold nose nearly in Mikey's armpit. "Is it a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah," Mikey kept trying to pull away. Frank made a noise low in his throat. Almost a growl.

Mikey sighed and smelled sad.

"Whatever you are thinking. Stop. I don't know how many times I have to keep saying that I'm not mad. I provoked you. I shouldn't have. But this is okay. We are okay. Everything kind of sucks at this kind of icky feverish state I’ve got going on, but in a couple days I’ll be better than new. And you’ll help me figure it out.”

“It will probably come easy to you because you’re an alpha,” Mikey snuffled, somewhat miserably.

“It will be okay, Mikes.” Frank kissed his shoulder.

“Sure it will,” Mikey agreed. He sounded sure and smelled like something else. Something Frank couldn’t quite place. He had so much to process already. He swore he could hear the house settling.

“What is it?” Frank asked, pulling his head up to look at Mikey. His face was guarded. He was trying to hide something. It was important that Frank fix it, that Frank fix them.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” Mikey said.

“Not that I can’t be patient,” Frank started. Mikey snorted. Frank had a feeling what this was about and where he should go with it, needed to go with it. “But I think it’s waited long enough.”

“ _Frank,_ I,” he trailed off. He swallowed. Frank watched as his adam’s apple bobbed with it. Frank reached up and cupped Mikey’s chin with his palm. He was starting to feel more like himself, like he was waking up. Like he was waking up wearing almost nothing next to Mikey, who smelled amazing.

“Is it something you need or want?” Frank asked. “And don’t argue with me about this. I’m feeling mostly fine. Fine enough to do what you need or want. We’ve wasted a lot of time with both of us not talking. So, tell me -- what?”

“This is not how I wanted... anything to happen.” Mikey smelled guilty and sexy, which was fascinating, and Frank had to sniff him, he just had to.

“Apparently you wanted me to wait around for six months while I became some kind of everyone-in-the-band-and-even-my-wife-knows-except-me joke.” Frank’s reply was slightly muffled on account of his nose being stuck in Mikey’s armpit.

“Hey, asshole, that tickles. I... wanted to bring it up slowly and give you a chance to think about it and then, I dunno, take you to fucking dinner or get you drunk or something.” Mikey moved his arm, gesturing a lot like his brother, and Frank had to move.

“Well, since you chickened the fuck out and then I got mad and made you bite me in the heat of the moment, I vote we stop talking about the slow route and start talking about how I can smell your dick now.”

“Um.”

Frank poked his head under the blankets, looking. “Yeah, I think I can actually smell when it gets harder.” He pulled back up and looked at Mikey accusingly. “Which means you’ve been able to tell every time I got wood since you were turned, and you still weren’t sure how to ask if it was okay that you wanted to be... my wolfriend. Boywolf. Beta. What the fuck ever.”

“That is so not fair, you and Gerard are basically hard all the goddamn time. What _are_ you doing?”

Frank sniffed Mikey’s other armpit, and his chest, and his hips. Nice. “No, Gee’s always hard when he’s onstage, that’s different. Did you ever think I had a stiffy because of, I don’t know, you?”

“I... shit. _Frank_.”

Frank’s mouth was too full to talk.

****

“So would you be mad at me if I got turned into a werewolf and slept with Mikey?” Frank asked after he checked on the kids and Jamia.

Jamia laughed at him. “Depends.” She said finally.

“Depends on what?” he asked. He felt a little lighter even if he still felt mostly out of sorts.

“Depends on if you’re gonna shed as much as the the rest of the dogs,” she joked.

“Seriously babe, like. I was so stupid. And now I’m like a mythological creature, and I know I’d never hurt you or the kids, but like, snarly creature once a month now, and maybe changing randomly, if I can figure that out. Which is kind of a lot to deal with at the moment. And you’d think I’d be better at timing shit like this and everything. But, I’m sorry. I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean for me to get turned into a goddamn werewolf, and I can smell everything, and just.” He made an expansive hand gesture that Gerard would’ve been proud of, even Jamia couldn’t see it.

“Babe, for someone so smart, you can be so dumb.” She sounded so fond.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Frank asked.

“Well, I’ve kind of noticed that you’ve been in love with Mikey forever,” Jamia said.

“I’ve not actually been that obvious,” Frank protested.

“You have a little and he’s been crazy about you too.” Jamia sounded quietly sure. “And Alicia and I have talked about it, even before the werewolf thing. We kinda thought you’d both get your heads out of your asses eventually.”

“Oh,” Frank said. His wife was kind of awesome. It was a little unnerving, but still awesome.

“Yeah, oh,” Jamia confirmed.

“Uh. Anything else you’ve been waiting for me to get my head out of my ass about?”

“I’ll keep you posted.” She laughed.

*****

Epilogue:

“If you bite a roadie, I’m calling Bob.” Ray was firm and gave Frank a pointed look.

“I have done nothing to warrant such threats before we’ve even pulled out of the parking lot, Toro.” Frank pouted.

“I’m just covering all the bases,” Ray said, throwing everybody this long-suffering look before climbing on the bus. “I’m already sick of getting wolf hair in my hair,” he muttered quietly.

“Who said something about biting?” Gerard asked, looking ridiculous in a pair of sunglasses that covered half his face and his hoodie over his head. He waved like a dork at Bandit and Lyns.

“Well, you know what, Gee?” Frank asked, leaning into Gerard’s space.

“What?” Gerard asked, lips quirking in a smile.

“Now that I’m a werewolf, you could totally bite me without consequence,” Frank said, dropping his voice low.

Gerard froze.

“You know, if you ever get... thirsty,” Frank whispered in Gee’s ear and Gerard audibly swallowed, cheeks flushing a little.

“Uh. Uh-huh,” Gerard managed and fumbled his way onto the bus.

“Are you giving my brother a hard time?” Mikey frowned, but there was a smile tucked into the corner of his eye.

“Never,” Frank said, grinning innocently.

“Lies!” Dewees exclaimed. “This wizard declares the front lounge a no-kinky-sex-zone.” He sauntered up onto the bus, leaving Frank and Mikey laughing.

“You can, you know,” Mikey said, as Frank helped stow his enormous suitcase in the underneath compartment.

“Can what, Mikes?” Frank asked.

“Give my brother a hard time and stuff,” Mikey said vaguely, but Frank could read between the lines.

“Yeah, I could. Maybe eventually, but --” Frank cupped Mikey’s face with his hands.

“But?”

“I kinda hope to have my hands full with you for a while,” Frank answered and kissed Mikey deep, tongue sliding in, tasting coffee and toothpaste and a hint of Alicia’s lip gloss.

“You’ve had worse ideas,” Mikey agreed, smiling lopsided and looking stupidly happy.


End file.
